


Late night soft hours

by ForMinYoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMinYoongi/pseuds/ForMinYoongi
Summary: Mark is working late again when he gets a teasing visitor.





	Late night soft hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, hope you like it :) English is also not my first language which is my excuse for any grammar mistakes, although I have been learning it since first grade... Well-

Mark is known to be hard worker. He writes his own raps, practices choreographies and promotes for all 4 units he's in. If we count NCT 2018 as one. He loves it and has worked hard to be where he is, but he can't stop working hard, his career has just started. So now it's another late night in the living room at the NCT 127 dorm and Mark is up writing lyrics. Pen moving fast as he tries to make sense of what he has first written in English but proceeds to translate into Korean. He crosses out and raps silently by himself. 

Everyone else is asleep, which makes sense since it's 3AM and they have practice in the morning. He is always the last to go to bed and always gets told by Johnny or Taeil to go sleep, but Mark has too much to do and sleep is a waste of time. Even Taeyong went to bed. Everyone has kind of silently agreed that they can't stop Mark when he's in the zone. 

The clock on the wall tics in the wrong beat making Mark go slightly more insane with each minute that passes. "Baby is it me or are you doing something to me.." Mark says the same sentence repeatedly trying to make it sound right. He cracks his knuckles and stretches his stiff body but ends up just laying down on the sofa in frustration. Why can't his body just cooperate? He just needs to get this done, then he can sleep. 

When Mark sits up again, he sees a shadow standing in the doorway. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He mumbles to the figure who comes almost tip-toeing over to Mark. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Haechan says and he sits down beside Mark. He can see the tiredness of Mark’s body even through his baggy clothes. Mark's usually wide-open eyes are barely holding up and his body is swaying in sleepiness. 

"I couldn't sleep. What are you working on?" Haechan continues as he picks up Mark's papers and tries to read. "It's just a song. It doesn’t have a name yet and the lyrics aren't done." He takes back his notes from Haechan and feels Haechans's head lean on his shoulder. "We should sleep. We have practice tomorrow." The younger says as Mark continues to mumble raps. "Yeah, I'm just gonna get these done and we'll go to sleep." Mark vaguely replies and scribbles down some more words. "You've barely started! You're not gonna be done by tomorrow anyways!" Haechan whines as he takes the pen out of the elder's hand. 

Mark gets a little annoyed like he always does with Haechan. But he doesn’t have the energy to reach for it where his dongsaeng is holding it up in the air. So, he just stares. Stares down at Haechan’s facial features. His pink, warm cheeks against his shoulder. His lazy eyes and his lips curved up in a teasing smile. Mark isn’t so annoyed when the younger puts his own hand in Mark’s, where the pen had earlier been. He just continues to stare. 

“Now you can’t write. What are you gonna do about it?” the dongsaeng says carefully, not knowing if Mark is grumpy or just tired. Mark lays his head on top of Haechan’s, which takes him by surprise. “You’re a liar.” Mark whispers. “You could sleep if you wanted to, you just wanted to hold my hand.” Mark smiles looking at the clock hanging on the wall in front of them. Haechan silently chuckles in response. It’s not true, he really couldn’t sleep, but Mark barely ever initiates skinship, so he doesn’t protest. 

They stay like that a couple of minutes but when Haechan mentions sleep again, Mark wakes up and starts writing again. He grabs the pen from the younger and both of Haechan’s hands end up empty. “Dammit, Donghyuck, I almost had it before you came in. You always get in the way.” Grumpy. Mark turned grumpy. And with that he hurt his dongsaeng who proceeded to stand up and leave when Mark refused to even look at him. Mark is the one who should be annoyed, at least he thinks so, but the guilt was hard to shake off. 

But he writes for another thirty to forty minutes, but that’s how long he could take it. “Apologize, Mark, you hurt him.” -is what he thinks as he puts down the pen and stack his papers together and turn off the lights in the living room. He tip-toes through the halls of their dorm. It’s dark and he can hear someone snoring when he reaches the bedrooms. 

He hesitates when he stands outside his and Haechan’s room. His hand shaking, hanging in the air right above the door handle. He gently turns it and opens the door as slowly and silently as he can. The lights are off and Haechan is laying face towards the wall. He is not sleeping, Mark knows. But he changes his clothes, giving him a chance to think through what exactly it is that he wants to tell the younger who had been laying so peacefully on his shoulder a short hour ago. 

Now he has procrastinated for too long. “Haechannie?” Mark whispers through the dark. No response. “I’m sorry.” He tries again, but the younger lays still. Mark sits on the floor in front of the bed. “I was stressed. And- I swear I’ll sleep now.” His hand softly touches Haechans arm, who then turns around, facing the older. “Are you gonna sleep on the floor?“ he chuckles. Mark hits him playfully, but he can’t help but smile. 

“Scooch over.“ Mark says hurriedly. Haechan looks surprised, this is very unlike Mark. Haechan had tried to sleep in Mark’s bed many times but always got pushed out. “If you want me to sleep, then at least let me sleep here. Besides. Then.. You’ll know I won’t go work again.” Mark reasons as an excuse. 

Haechan rolls over and Mark gets in and under his comforter. The younger just stares at the older but holds his shoulder so he can’t turn away. “I wasn’t that angry, this is a little desperate of you.” He teases. “You’re the one who’s desperate, staying up to hold my hand.“ Mark laughs back. “That’s something you made up, but you would still be more desperate.” Haechan whispers back. 

And like that they sleep. Mark’s rap was incomplete, but it didn’t matter. The song didn’t even have a deadline. Haechan got what he wanted, and Mark knew this was enough to keep Haechan away for at least a month, but maybe Mark didn’t want Haechan to stop teasing him for skinship. But the younger will never know that of course.


End file.
